The invention relates to an optical OFDMA communication network and a method for operating an optical OFDMA communication network.
Optical communication networks—such as a passive optical network (PON)—comprising a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) connected to a receiving unit such as an optical line terminal—OLT are known from the prior art. In particular, the orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme can be used for data transmission in such optical communication networks as described in the article “OFDM for Next-Generation Optical Access Networks”, N. Cvijetic, J. of Lightwave Technology, vol. 30, No. 4, p. 384-398, February 2012.